


Histeria

by Liarian



Series: Escala de Kinsey [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Liarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acababa de cumplir nueve años y ese día se había peleado con Steve. Cuando lo más parecido a una chica que había a su alrededor eran su madre y sus hermanas... Besar a Marion o Becca… Aargh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un poquito de amor para Bucky y Steve en castellano <3<3<3<3<3
> 
> La historia no tiene Beta, por lo que cualquier error es exclusivamente mío.

 

I

  


Está sentado en la cama aún en calzoncillos y enfundado en una camiseta imperio. El traje de los domingos está estirado sobre la colcha y los zapatos recién lustrados reposan a sus pies. Sarah siempre decía que para impresionar a una dama hay que cuidar los detalles y no tiene intención de decepcionarla. Aún no acaba de creerse que ya no esté.

Desde la mesilla de noche tres figuras lo miran sonrientes. En la foto, Sarah tiene entre sus brazos a dos criajos de siete y seis años. Siempre le ha gustado la sonrisa socarrona de Steve, amplia y sin complejos, aún cuando esa mañana se le había caído una de las paletas. Entonces ya le pasaba una cabeza y había decidido que su misión en la vida iba a ser proteger a ese enano.

Sarah siempre ha estado ahí curando cortes y golpes con la paciencia de una santa. El sofá de los Rogers ha sido muralla, fuerte y barco pirata; ha visto asaltos y emboscadas; ha sido cama elástica y base secreta. Teniendo dos hermanas, casa de Steve era como el paraíso. Pero no todos los recuerdos en ese sofá son buenos: también recuerda las muchas veces que Steve ha estado enfermo, tiritando y con el cuerpo hirviendo, o ahogándose como un pez fuera del agua.

Hay un recuerdo en concreto que se le ha quedado grabado a fuego. Acababa de cumplir nueve años y ese día se había peleado con Steve. Cuando lo más parecido a una chica que había a su alrededor eran su madre y sus hermanas... Besar a Marion o Becca… Aargh.

Cuando Sarah llegó a casa esa noche se lo encontró solo en el comedor, acurrucado en el sofá, frunciendo el ceño. Recuerda haberla asaltado con sus dudas antes de que pudiera siquiera quitarse el abrigo.

–¿Es normal que alguien se enfade por un beso?– se frotó las manos en el pantalón, nervioso.

–Oh, Bucky– Sarah parecía divertirse –¿Qué jovencita es la afortunada que ha robado el corazón de nuestro James Barnes?

–¡Ninguna!– el tono de alarma en su voz lo había cogido de improviso.

–Cielo,– la madre de Steve se había sentado a su lado –a una dama hay que tratarla con respeto y paciencia. Sé todo un caballero y no va a poder resistirse a tus encantos.

Dios… Tanto drama por un puto beso. Se levanta, no recuerda haberse puesto los calcetines. Recorre con sus dedos el pelo todavía húmedo intentando calmarse. Quince años después él es todo lo que Steve tiene y el muy mamón es incapaz de dar señales de vida. Cierra los ojos y cuenta despacio hasta tres.  Primero la camisa. No es difícil. Steve está bien. Una manga, después la otra. Steve nunca haría ninguna tontería. El último botón está demasiado suelto. En realidad Steve es el rey de hacer tonterías pero no esas tonterías.

–¿Aún estás así?– le da un vuelco al corazón cuando oye la voz de su vieja –A veces eres peor que tus hermanas.

–Y más guapo– intenta dibujar su sonrisa pícara pero queda muerta en su rostro.

–Shh,– su madre se acerca y, obligándolo a agacharse un poco, lo besa en la frente –Estará bien, aún te tiene a ti.

  


Al llegar al cementerio, el servicio en memoria de Sarah ya ha terminado y él no ha estado allí para apoyar a Steve. Debbie sigue lloriqueando porque le duelen los pies. Se muerde el labio intentando controlar el cabreo; se suponía que sus viejos iban a recoger a Steve pero la princesita ha decidido que tirar sus zapatos nuevos por la ventana era una buena idea.

–¡Pues que vaya descalza!– habían gritado su viejo y él a la vez.

Pero no... Los zapatos habían tardado una eternidad en aparecer y para cuando su padre ha arrancado la vieja Ford, ya iban veinte minutos tarde.

Frente a la tumba de su madre, Steve está rodeado de gente. Nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro. Saluda y sonríe educadamente mientras acepta estoico los continuos pésames. Parece una de esas horribles muñecas de porcelana que su vieja colecciona. Y lo peor… lo peor son sus ojos. Esperaba verlos enrojecidos e hinchados, enturbiados por lágrimas mal contenidas, pero no hay nada.

En sus recuerdos, ve a Steve correr y encerrarse en su habitación. Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo al rememorar el portazo. A los nueve años aquella puerta parecía un muro infranqueable. Esa tarde de otoño al salir de clase se habían atrincherado en el sofá frente a la radio. Steve intentaba escuchar el mito de esa semana mientras él se aburría mirándose los pies. Odiaba esa radio. Desde que Sarah la comprara la Navidad anterior, daba igual cuantos planes urdiera para conseguir la atención de Steve: si daban “Cuentos Re-contados” o, peor aún, “La Casa de los Mitos” dejaba de existir. Odiaba esa radio pero le gustaban los programas musicales, las Big Bands y el swing. Quizá por eso nunca se había deshecho del puñetero cacharro. Así que esa tarde, como tantas otras, se había arrellanado resignado en el sofá. Pigmalión era un nombre ridículo y no tenía ningún problema en dejárselo claro a Steve.

–Shh–, Steve lo había fulminado con la mirada –¡Qué no me entero!

Por toda respuesta había resoplado y se había cruzado de brazos. ¿Qué gracia tenía que un rey se enamorara de una estatua? ¡Ni siquiera era una chica! No entendía que veía Steve en esas historias para niñas. Pero luego el rey había besado la estatua y la estatua había cobrado vida y él había besado a Steve y dios... el puñetazo lo había pillado desprevenido.

No sabe cuántas veces ha oído a Steve dar las gracias en los últimos cinco minutos pero está seguro que vomitará si le repite esas mismas palabras. Como si fuera un cualquiera. Sus viejos le están dando las condolencias cuando al fin se decide. Con las manos en los bolsillos se acerca, el paso firme, y se detiene frente a Steve.

–Ei– lo agarra por el hombro en un gesto que intenta ser reconfortante.

–Imbécil,– Steve lo mira directamente a los ojos –llegas tarde.

–Culpa a Debbie,– ahoga una risa –mi vieja no encontraba sus za

Steve se le abraza con fuerza entre hipadas. Siente las manos engarfiadas en la espalda de su americana. Siempre ha sido menudo pero nunca antes la palabra frágil había cruzado su mente. No sabe qué hacer con sus manos. Cómo si en cualquier momento Steve fuera a romperse en mil pedazos. Quiere estrecharlo entre sus brazos hasta que ya no sea capaz de respirar.

–Lo siento– Steve rompe el contacto frotándose los ojos.

Es incapaz de responder. No puede dejar de pensar en el cuerpo de Steve contra el suyo, en cómo huele a jabón y a sudor. Y en sus labios irritados por el llanto.

  


El Old Bar es la definición exacta de tugurio, los cristales de las ventanas ahumados por culpa del tabaco y la roña. Al entrar, Molly está tras la barra. Apenas hay espacio para cuatro mesas, pero el espejo que cubre todo el fondo del local crea una falsa sensación de amplitud. Por desgracia, todo el efecto se pierde por culpa de esa luz amarillenta que dice “cutre”. Steve sólo hace que repetir que quiere ir a casa, pero lo último que necesita ahora mismo es encerrarse entre cuatro paredes.

–Sólo una copa y nos vamos.– Steve concede resignado mientras se arrastra hasta una mesa en un rincón.

–Preciosa, dos Whiskys con hielo cuando puedas– alza la mano dibujando una uve con sus dedos y se sienta frente a Steve.

El paisaje al otro lado del cristal grasiento parece avanzar sin ellos, como si hubieran quedado congelados en este momento de miseria. La luz entra distorsionada a través de la ventana creando reflejos dorados sobre las pecas que cubren la nariz y las mejillas de Steve. Las pupilas casi han desaparecido, absorbidas por el tono celeste de su iris.

–Dos Whiskys con hielo.– la voz de Molly rompe el instante, risueña y coqueta.

El sonido es tan incongruente con su propia realidad que no puede evitar fruncir el ceño. Gracias a Dios, la interrupción es breve y en un instante la camarera vuelve a estar tras la barra. Steve sigue perdido en el infinito más allá de la ventana y, distraído, hace bailar el cubito dentro del líquido ambarino.

–¿Prefieres irte?– lo coge del hombro para llamar su atención.

Steve lo mira y responde con un pequeño gesto de cabeza. Su imagen a contraluz es casi irreal. Por un segundo, contiene la respiración y se pierde en el contorno de sus labios.

  


Los labios de Steve deberían considerarse un delito contra la decencia. Grandes y carnosos, tan apetecibles que solo puede pensar en morderlos. Ver a Steve amorrado a la botella de Whisky es casi obsceno.

No se molesta en rescatar el vaso, olvidado a los pies del sofá. Arranca la botella de las manos de Steve y pega un buen trago.

–Un beso indirecto– mira a Steve con esa media risa engreída y se lame una gota de Whisky de la comisura. La cara de estupefacción de Steve es jodidamente genial.

–Imbécil– Steve lo golpea en el hombro y se tira sobre él intentando rescatar la botella.

–No, no.– alza el brazo y vacía la que queda de la botella del tirón –Tarde.

–¡Buck!– Steve lo embiste riendo mientras intenta fingir indignación –Ya te vale.

Pierde el equilibrio y arrastra a Steve con él. La botella se escapa y rueda tintineante. Acaban enzarzados en el suelo. Bajo su cuerpo, observa a Steve jadeante, los ojos enturbiados por el alcohol y los labios entreabiertos.

–¿Bucky?– Steve parece confundido.

Sus manos prenden las muñecas de Steve como grilletes.

–¡Bucky, suelta!– Steve forcejea pero su peso lo mantiene inmovilizado –¡No tiene gracia!

Atrapa sus labios, los mordisquea pero Steve se debate intentando liberarse.

–Ei,– ríe entre dientes –abre la boca.

¡Joder! Un rodillazo en los huevos duele incluso más de lo que parece. Se retuerce en el suelo, hecho un ovillo mientras gimotea.

–Vete a la mierda.

 

El mundo a su alrededor parece estar en silencio. Gracias por las pequeñas bendiciones. Se promete que ésta va a ser la última. No va a volver a beber. Se acabó. La resaca le está taladrando el cerebro y se nota los ojos hinchados tras las córneas. Dios… su espalda lo está matando y sabe que vomitará en cuanto se mueva. No va a volver a beber.

 

Y anoche… anoche…

 

Nunca se ha alegrado tanto de marcharse de un bar nada más llegar. No sabe qué habría sido peor: encontrarse tirado en cualquier callejón o que Steve lo hubiese tenido que arrastrar hasta su casa. A veces, es un amigo pésimo.

–Buenos días, Bella Durmiente.

Gruñe ante la repentina invasión de sus tímpanos. Hay un punto de sarcasmo en la voz de Steve que le revuelve el estómago. No necesita oír su puto sermón.

–Ahora no, Steve.– se levanta tambaleante, necesita vomitar –Anda, ayúdame.

Steve está en el umbral, totalmente inmóvil apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. Las ojeras le dan un aspecto cadavérico. Y sus ojos… tristeza lo hubiera entendido pero lo que ve es casi violento.

–¿Steve?– apenas un susurro.

Steve no se acerca, no habla, no nada. Siente que anda sobre hielo quebradizo. Podría preguntar y disculparse pero quizá es mejor que no sea capaz de recordar nada y enterrar esta noche como si nunca hubiera existido.

–¿Por qué soy el único con la resaca de su vida?– cierra los ojos y se masajea las sienes.

Al notar algo frío contra su frente alza el rostro. Steve está junto a él con un vaso de agua en una mano y una aspirina en la otra.


	2. Chapter 2

II

****  
  


Hoy es su cumpleaños y el plan es arrastrar a Steve hasta Coney Island, comprar unos perritos calientes y no pensar en nada más que en divertirse. Si algo ha aprendido en sus veinticuatro años de vida es que la mierda nunca viene sola y menos si eres Steve Rogers: su cuerpo tiene tendencia a traicionarlo en los peores momentos y esta vez lo ha dejado sin su trabajo en el colmado del Señor O’Donnell. Un mal resfriado y a la calle. Y Steve aún es capaz de decir que es un buen hombre… Un buen hombre, ¡y un cuerno! Pero hay que ser optimista y congratularse de que hasta la estupidez de Steve tenga un límite. Al menos ha conseguido quitarle de la cabeza la idea de vivir por su cuenta.

Siendo su habitación la más pequeña de la casa con diferencia, aún no acaba de creerse que hayan conseguido meter el segundo somier. La mesilla de noche ha desaparecido para hacer espacio y, aún y con esas, apenas cabe su armario roñoso. Ver las dos camas, una junto a la otra, es como volver atrás en el tiempo: a esos fines de semana en los que se quedaba a dormir en casa de Steve, despiertos hasta tarde con las luces apagadas hablando de todo y de nada, riendo por tonterías y comiendo galletas a escondidas. Echa de menos su sonrisa fácil, esa alegría contagiosa, incluso sus comentarios sarcásticos. Estos días Steve vive encerrado tras su cuaderno de esbozos. Sonríe poco. Habla poco. Incluso come poco.

Tiene clavada la imagen de Steve hecho un ovillo, llorando aferrado a un pequeña medalla de la virgen; lo único de su madre que se ha permitido conservar. Por más que lo intente, es incapaz de imaginarse cómo tiene que ser vender toda una vida de recuerdos. Ha sido tan horrible oírlo balbucear “son sólo cosas, Buck”. Necesita tiempo.

Intenta darle tiempo, de verdad que lo intenta, pero tras verlo languidecer un día tras otro, como alguien le vuelva a decir que debe tener paciencia... ¡A la mierda con la paciencia!

 

Así que aquí están, en Nathan’s comprando un par de perritos, caminando entre la muchedumbre. No acaba de creerse la facilidad con la que Steve ha aceptado someterse tras murmurar “sólo dime que no es una doble cita”.

–Steve,– sentado en un banco, cerveza en mano, se relame los dedos aceitosos –explícame por qué siendo mi cumpleaños estoy aquí contigo y no bailando con alguna chavala.

–Mmm– Steve sigue con la mirada fija en su cuaderno –¿Masoquismo? No lo sé Buck, eres tú quien ha decidido que era buena idea.

En el papel apenas hay cuatro líneas que parecen no tener ningún sentido. Ha visto muchas veces a Steve esbozar un dibujo, formas simples que le permiten valorar la composición antes de empezar a añadir detalles. Dentro de poco empezarán a aparecer pequeñas lucecitas por todas partes y gente paseando por Surf Avenue y sin saber cómo, en un instante, la imagen cobrará vida propia. Es la magia de Steve.

–Sí, y aún no entiendo por qué– añade cuando un par de chicas entran en su radar.

Los están mirando. Una de ellas es castaña y menuda; la otra pelirroja y llamativa. Son bonitas. Pasean cogidas del brazo. Les sonríe descarado y la castaña se ruboriza al cruzar miradas.

–¡Mira Nora,– la más alta de las dos las arrastra hasta el banco y señala el dibujo  –es precioso!

La pelirroja se ha presentado como Janet y parece haberse enamorado de los dibujos de Steve. Se ha sentado entre los dos decidida a conseguir un retrato.  Steve lo mira de reojo suplicando ayuda pero es demasiado divertido verlo sonrojarse. Nora sigue de pie, la mirada fija en el suelo, demasiado tímida para decir dos palabras seguidas. Dulce e inocente, ideal para Steve. Son buen material para una doble cita, para bailar y tomar una copa.

–¡Joseph!– la pelirroja alza el brazo saludando.

Quien debe de ser Joseph se acerca y se inclina para besar en la frente a Janet. Una camisa de manga corta totalmente desabrochada deja a la vista una camiseta interior algo ajada y sucia de sudor. Unos tirantes azul marino recorren el pecho fijando su atención en la silueta de los pectorales. Sus ojos vagan por el cuerpo de Joseph, espalda ancha, brazos fuertes. Cree haberlo visto alguna vez trabajando en los muelles. Se nota la piel de gallina. Janet sigue hablando pero no presta atención a nada de lo que dice. Los ojos de Joseph son tan oscuros que apenas se distingue el iris de la pupila. Las miradas se cruzan un instante. Conoce el juego. Dibuja una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y de repente nada tiene sentido: la mueca de asco, Joseph cogiendo a la pelirroja del brazo, los quejidos de Janet, Joseph tirando de ella y alejándose a pasos agigantados.

Steve alza la vista de su cuaderno. Nora los mira avergonzada, se disculpa con una leve inclinación de cabeza  y se aleja corriendo para alcanzar a la parejita.

–Bucky, en serio,– la voz de Steve se asemeja a un ronroneo placentero –¿intentar ligarte a la chica de otro en sus morros?

  
  


Vuelve a estar en Coney Island. Las calles están desiertas pero oye el ajetreo de siempre a su alrededor. Desnudo, sentado en el banco, no nota el frío de octubre. La figura de Joseph está arrodillada entre sus piernas y la anticipación lo embriaga como un buen trago de Whisky. Languidece a merced de la boca de Joseph, húmeda y caliente, las manos perdidas entre los mechones rubios.

–Cuidado con los dientes– se estremece por el cambio de ritmo.

Steve alza el rostro, sus enormes ojos azules mirándolo con voracidad. La sobreestimulación deja su mente en blanco. La ventana de su habitación está abierta, el calor veraniego pegajoso contra su piel. Steve a horcajadas sobre su pelvis, la piel enrojecida y la respiración entrecortada. Los muelles del colchón chirrían al compás de sus embestidas.

Abre los ojos. Tras la ventana empieza a clarear. Sólo es un puto sueño. Bajo las sábanas, intenta no pensar en nada mientras se masturba. La respiración de Steve lo hace jodidamente difícil. Aún nota los muslos de Steve contra sus caderas, la boca entreabierta intentando contener los gemidos. Se muerde con fuerza el labio inferior para no dejar escapar ningún sonido. Se limpia la mano pegajosa sobre el vientre y se levanta de la cama intentando no despertarlo.

Todos en casa siguen dormidos cuando se sienta en el sofá. Steve y él tienen por costumbre desayunar juntos. Normalmente Steve es el más madrugador de los dos y para cuando consigue arrastrarse fuera de la cama lo está esperando una taza de café humeante. Si el día es especial, a veces hay tortitas o incluso huevos revueltos. Se queda mirando la taza entre sus manos. El café sabe horrible, más agua sucia que otra cosa, pero al menos es fuerte y lo saca de su estupor. Se ha corrido pensando en Steve. Se restriega los ojos entre cansancio y estupefacción. Mierda. Piensa en comer y la respuesta es una arcada. No sabe cómo va a ser capaz de mirar a Steve a la cara cuando es capaz de recordar perfectamente su cuerpo desnudo, jadeante y sudoroso empalado en su miembro. Jo-der. Necesita aire. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Nota las lágrimas de impotencia en su estómago.

El café reposa sobre el mesado de la cocina completamente frío. Lo mira como si fuera el culpable de todos sus  males y se lo toma de una sentada. Frío es aún más asqueroso. Se obliga a levantarse. No quiere seguir en casa cuando Steve se despierte. O nunca.

  
  


Los bares en los muelles tienen gente a cualquier hora. Son oscuros y huelen a rancio pero sirven alcohol barato y ahora mismo es todo lo que necesita. El día es frío pero tranquilo. Anda evitando las calles más concurridas. Necesita estar solo. El Old Bar no suele estar muy lleno a estas horas de la mañana y ese tufillo a antro parece en sintonía con su estado de ánimo.

–¿Que ponemos, corazón?– Molly sonríe, sus rizos dorados le enmarcan el rostro.

–Una cerveza, anda– se deja caer sobre uno de los taburetes de la barra y saluda sin mucho énfasis.

Ha estado miles de veces en el Old Bar, algunos de los chavales del turno de mañana suelen reunirse aquí, pero nunca ha cruzado más de dos palabras con Molly. Mirándola ahora no entiende por qué. Molly no es fea. Ojos azules, boquita de piñón. El carmín contrasta contra la palidez de su piel.

–¿Una mala noche?– la camarera arquea la ceja y le sirve.

–Hasta ahora.– sonríe cogiendo la bebida –¿Cómo estar mal con un sol tan radiante?– le besa la mano.

–No seas imbécil, seguro que les dices a todas lo mismo– ríe.

Tras la tercera cerveza decide que Molly es divertida y descarada llegando al punto de lo soez. En todo el rato que llevan hablando no le ha apartado la mirada más que para servirle la siguiente cerveza. A través del espejo que hay tras la barra puede ver el resto del local. Apenas pasan unos minutos de las siete de la mañana y a esas horas aún está tranquilo, sólo algunos estibadores desayunando antes de volver al tajo. Ríen escandalosamente y gritan obscenidades. La fauna habitual de la zona. Un rubio llama su atención, el cabello de un tono más oscuro que el de Steve. Ojos verdes, vivaces y expresivos. No debe tener más de treinta años.

–No te me vas a llevar al huerto tan fácilmente, guapito– Molly ríe desvergonzada.

–Oh, tampoco lo espero– dibuja una sonrisa vacilona, observando fijamente al rubio a través del espejo. –¿Pero al menos me dejarás sacarte a bailar?

El rubio se ha levantado y se acerca hasta ellos. Sus ojos lo siguen discretamente intentando no perder el hilo de la conversación con Molly.

–Tendría que pensarlo.– Molly se regodea lamiéndose los labios –¿Cómo puedo saber que no eres un psicópata? ¿Eh? O peor aún, un rompecorazones.

–Muñeca, otra ronda– el rubio se apoya contra la barra interrumpiendo y le clava un beso en los morros a Molly– y ya que estás, otra para tu amigo.

El rubio le sonríe con complicidad y deja caer las monedas sobre el mostrador rozando mano con mano. El contacto es casi accidental. Casi.

–Puto invertido– murmura con odio, el primer golpe directo a la nariz.

Sólo piensa en hacer el mayor daño posible, incapaz de procesar el porqué. Cuando se da cuenta está en el suelo, abalanzado sobre su víctima. Un puñetazo y otro y otro y otro. Todos directos al rostro hasta que una mano lo agarra del cuello.

–¿Qué pasa contigo, tío?– no sabe cuando uno de los estibadores se ha levantado para separarlos.

El resto, deben de ser unos cinco, forman un corrillo a su alrededor. Intenta zafarse pero está demasiado borracho como para mantener el equilibrio. Lo último que recuerda es su frente contra la barra del bar y la sangre goteando barbilla abajo.

 

Tiene frío. Intenta abrir los ojos. La cabeza le martillea. La boca pastosa. Sabe a sangre. El labio escuece. Intenta levantarse. Está en un callejón, tirado junto a unos cubos de basura. Las piernas le hormiguean. Imbécil. Se rasca sangre reseca de la mejilla. Consigue ponerse de cuatro patas. El puto maricón. Inspira. Tantea la fuerza de sus piernas. Aún nota el alcohol enturbiando sus reflejos. El puto maricón de mierda ha creído que... Intenta registrar dónde duele pero le duele todo.

  
  


Su cara parece un mapa. Reflejado en los escaparates ha podido ver la sombra de un moratón alrededor del ojo derecho y un corte cerca del nacimiento del pelo. Anda algo cojo pero no cree que tenga nada roto. Podría haber sido mucho peor. Que ha sido temerario es una forma de decirlo... pero más bien gilipollas. Vagabundea por las calles sin dirección. Al menos su cuerpo ya no grita de dolor cada vez que da un paso. Cuando su vieja lo vea lo mata y esta vez no tiene la excusa de Steve. Dios… No. No piensa mirar ahí. Él es normal. No sabe que ha creído ver el rubio de los cojones, pero no es un puto desviado. Todos en Brooklyn saben que el raro es Steve.

 

Es pasado mediodía cuando sus pasos lo llevan hasta el único sitio en el que ahora mismo no quiere estar. Su subconsciente se la ha jugado. Inspira. Tú puedes, Buck. Antes o después iba a tener que volver a casa, no es como si pudiera desaparecer y punto. Está intentando rescatar la llave del fondo de su bolsillo cuando la puerta se abre. Steve. Mierda.

–¿Dónde te habías

Está seguro que durante un segundo el cerebro de Steve ha dejado de funcionar.

–¿Estás bien? Bucky,– los dedos de Steve, tentativos, intentan alcanzar su mejilla –¿estás bien?

Ve a Steve entre sus piernas, la piel febril, la boca entreabierta y esos mismos dedos sobre su cuerpo. Los aparta de un manotazo.

–Será mejor que te curemos los cortes antes de que se infecten– Steve se limita a encogerse de hombros y vuelve a entrar en casa.

 

Desnudo salvo por los calzoncillos se palpa los hematomas de su costado. El tono es de un morado rabioso y cada vez que los roza nota un dolor agudo que lo deja sin respiración. Steve se ha quedado en el comedor acurrucado en el sofá con el cuaderno de dibujo contra sus rodillas.

–Sigo pensando que sería mejor que me lo dejaras hacer a mí– Steve grita sin moverse de donde está.

La tensión en el ambiente es casi dolorosa y el silencio más absoluto se extiende entre ambos.

–¿Buck?– Steve está apoyado en la jamba de la puerta.

Concentrado en el corte de su frente, puede ver a Steve a través del espejo. Todo es culpa de Steve. Él no es ningún pervertido. Sigue la mirada de Steve. Steve, el artista. Steve, el soñador. Steve, el íntegro. Steve, el marica, con los ojos clavados en su cuerpo, resiguiendo las curvas de su musculatura.

–Tienes una rascada en el hombro. Pásame el agua ox

–¡No me toques!– grita al notar las manos de Steve frías contra su espalda. Deberían ser reconfortantes pero siente asco.

Están cara a cara, pero es incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Steve se muerde el labio, siempre lo hace cuando está preocupado. Asco, al pensar en el auténtico motivo tras la preocupación de Steve. El bueno de Steve, siempre a su sombra, comiéndoselo con la mirada y pensando en… en…

–Bucky, ¿qué ha pasado?– Steve alza las manos para alcanzar su rostro.

Nota que le falta la respiración. No quiere ver el deseo grabado en esos ojos azules. No puede. Vuelve a sentirse embriagado. Los puños cerrados con fuerza. Las uñas escuecen clavadas en las palmas de las manos. Cuando los dedos de Steve rozan su barbilla responde con toda la fuerza de su puño derecho.

  
Está en blanco, no sabe en qué momento se ha quedado solo. El mundo se ha paralizado en el cuarto de baño. Ve a Steve en el suelo sangrando incapaz de levantarse. Ha pegado a Steve. Él, ha sido él. Mierda. Ve a Steve con el labio partido, toda la sangre manando nariz abajo. Empapándole los labios. Manchándole los dientes. Escurriéndose barbilla abajo goteando contra las baldosas. Steve en el suelo, palpándose el tabique nasal, los dedos cubiertos del líquido viscoso, tirando el cuello hacia atrás intentando cortar la hemorragia. La camisa roja. Ha sido él. Le ha pegado como un matón cualquiera. Mierda. Mierda. Ha pegado a Steve. Mierda. Ha pegado a Steve. Mierda. Se deja caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo hecho un ovillo, los brazos abrazados a sus rodillas. La sangre está por todas partes. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Han sido sus manos. Esas mismas manos han… han… Nota las lágrimas deslizarse mejillas abajo antes de darse cuenta de que está llorando.


	3. Chapter 3

III

****  
  
  


Esa noche Steve no volvió a casa, ni la noche siguiente, ni tampoco la otra. Ha pasado más de un mes y desde entonces su vida ha sido un completo desastre. Hay días que odia a Steve por ser… por ser así. Otros, se despierta pensando que no importa. Steve es Steve. Esos días, todo lo que ve al cerrar los ojos es el cuerpo de Steve tirado en una zanja. O desplomado por culpa de un mal ataque de asma. O molido a palos en un callejón. Muerto. Por su culpa. Y entonces odia a Steve por obligarlo a… a…

El alcohol se ha convertido en su refugio. Al menos, cuando la euforia lo embarga, es incapaz de encontrar nada malo en todas las perversiones que le pasan por la mente. Sumergido en el cuerpo de Molly todo parece tan sencillo... En esos momentos se permite el lujo de creer que no necesita nada más. Cuando la embiste haciéndola estremecer, la mente perdida en la sensación de las piernas de Molly alrededor de su cintura, sólo importa ese cuerpo a su merced. Y sin embargo, al llegar al clímax sólo hay espacio para Steve.

 

Ha sido un buen polvo, frenético y desesperado; una carrera acelerada por llegar al orgasmo. Mira a Molly. Sonríe satisfecha, el sudor perlado sobre la piel pálida, las sabanas cubriendo su vientre, su respiración todavía trabajosa. Es tan fácil imaginar que es Steve quien está junto a él.

Se incorpora. Apoyado contra el cabecero de la cama, aparta mechones rubios del rostro de Molly y rescata la botella de Jack Daniel's de la mesilla de noche.

–¿Quieres?– se la ofrece a Molly antes de pegar un sorbo.

Molly niega con la cabeza y se le abraza, acurrucada contra su muslo.

 

No recuerda haberse quedado dormido. Justo empieza a clarear cuando abre los ojos. Molly sigue dormitando cuando consigue desligarse de su cuerpo y enfundarse en los pantalones que llevaba anoche. Su turno en lo muelles empieza a las seis. Caza la camiseta perdida bajo la cama y vacía la botella de Jack Daniel's como desayuno para matar la resaca. Según el reloj de pared, pasan cinco minutos de las siete. Mierda.

 

Es la cuarta vez en menos de dos semanas que llega tarde, muy tarde. Tony ni siquiera lo ha mirado a la cara cuando al entrar en su oficina le ha soltado un “ya te puedes largar, Barnes”. Da igual cuán amigo sea de su viejo. La ha jodido. Estampa contra la pared una lata oxidada que se cruza en su camino. Se lo tiene merecido por imbécil. Su viejo lo va a matar.

Vagabundea por los alrededores de los muelles. El olor a rancio se mezcla con el salitre colapsando sus fosas nasales. Es un páramo de naves industriales sucias y deprimentes. En los astilleros, los buques pendientes de reparar parecen cadáveres. Necesita otro trago.

 

Al sentarse junto a la barra, Frank lo saluda con un gesto de cabeza casi imperceptible. El padre de Molly es hombre de pocas palabras. Y mejor no darle motivos para que abra la boca. Grande como un armario empotrado, ex-marine o algo por el estilo, Frank no es de esas personas con las que quieras estar a malas. Y menos cuando te estás tirando a su niña.

–Lo que sea, Frank– se palpa los bolsillos, apenas queda calderilla –apúntamelo y ya te lo pagaré.

El líquido ambarino arde mientras se abre paso garganta abajo. Bien podría ser aguarrás, pero le da igual. En la radio suena Duke Ellington y se distrae siguiendo el compás con la punta de su pie mientras hojea el periódico. Necesita encontrar algo lo antes posible. Está tan absorto entre las páginas del diario que no se percata de los brazos que lo envuelven por la espalda y lo abrazan con fuerza.

–¡Cariño!– Molly lo besa en la mejilla– ¿me has echado de menos?

La observa en silencio con su sonrisa bobalicona. Está guapísima, con su cabello recogido y enfundada en el vestido azul marino que entalla su cintura y deja contemplar unas piernas largas y bien contorneadas. A veces se pregunta por qué sigue aquí, aguantando a una desgracia como él.

–Mi Sol.– la besa en los labios, apenas un leve roce.

–Tonto.– Molly atrapa su labio con los dientes y ríe. Su sonrisa es amplia y sin complejos, tan parecida a la de Steve. Pero Molly nunca se sonroja, nunca aparta la mirada. Hay algo muy masculino en ella que la hace terriblemente atractiva. –¿No deberías estar trabajando?

Cuatro palabras y el buen humor se va por el desagüe. Sólo quiere dejar atrás esta puta mierda de día.

–Será mejor que me vaya– no se molesta ni en apurar el vaso. –Nos vemos luego, preciosa– Resignado, se despide de Molly con un beso en la frente.

  
  


Al llegar a casa se ha echado en el sofá a dormir a pesar de las quejas de su vieja. No ha querido almorzar. Sus zapatos están tirados junto al sofá y la camisa está colgada en el respaldo de una de las sillas. Aún está allí tirado cuando los ruidos que llegan desde el recibidor lo sacan de su estupor. Apenas ha conseguido sentarse cuando Debbie se le avalanza estampándolo contra los cojines del sofá, su cartera tirada en medio del comedor.

–¡Bucky!– Debbie lo abraza con fuerza y le besa las mejillas. –¿Dónde estabas? Pa y Ma estaban preocupados.

Tras ella, Steve recoge la cartera de Debbie y la cuelga en una de las sillas. Saluda tímido sin saber qué hacer con sus manos y al final decide guardarlas en los bolsillos del pantalón. No tiene buen aspecto: las ojeras ennegrecidas y hundidas, los ojos apagados, la sonrisa torcida. Ha adelgazado. Las clavículas sobresalen grotescas. La nariz sigue hinchada y aún se intuye el morado en su mejilla, de un amarillento enfermizo.

–¿Que hace aquí?– gruñe. Sólo le faltaba Steve.

–¿Recogerme después de clase?– contesta Debbie con la misma vena sarcástica de su vieja –ya que alguien ha decidido que tenía mejores cosas de hacer...

Hoy tiene la mecha demasiado corta para aguantar los celos de una niñata de ocho años. Sólo quiere cerrar los ojos y que Steve desaparezca. Este Steve asustado y confundido sigue siendo tan extraño… como si pequeñas partes se hubieran ido perdiendo por el camino, desapareciendo con cada golpe.

–Buck, ¿podemos hablar?– con un hilo de voz, Steve rompe el silencio pero no hace ademán de acercarse, las manos aún ocultas en los pantalones. Ni siquiera lo mira a la cara.

–No– no hay nada de lo que hablar. No quiere. No puede. Aún horriblemente desmejorado, la simple visión de Steve lo arrastra a todos esos sitios a los que no quiere ir. Steve lo sigue trastornado, le da la vuelta a su cerebro. Es enfermizo y asqueroso. Y tan apetecible. Quiere follárselo; hundirse en su carne hasta partirlo por la mitad, hasta hacerlo llorar y suplicar; embestirlo contra el colchón una y otra vez y hacerlo gritar hasta que se quede afónico.

–Buck, por fa

Siente un escalofrío que le recorre el cuerpo, como cientos de hormigas mancillando todos los rincones de su piel.

–¡Que no entiendes de que sólo te aguantaba porque me das pena!– se desembaraza de Debbie y se levanta exasperado –El pobre crío enfermizo y desvalido que no tiene a nadie. ¡Me pones enfermo! Siempre con tus aires de suficiencia, como si fueras mejor que nadie cuando en realidad

–¿Cuando en realidad qué, Buck?– Steve alza el rostro y lo mira desafiante. –Sabes qué, da igual. Me da igual.– Por un instante, cree que Steve va a romper a llorar pero desaparece cerrando de un portazo.

Debbie se levanta del sofá, brazos en jarra y la cara encendida por la rabia.

–¡Eres imbécil!– Debbie grita y le da una patada en la espinilla.

–¡Eh!– la mira con indignación. Nunca la había visto tan furiosa.

–No va a volver y es culpa tuya.– Debbie arranca a llorar. –Va a irse a Chicago y no lo vamos a volver a ver y todo va a ser culpa tuya. –Lo empuja y se deja caer en el sofá entre sollozos.– Steve sólo hace que preocuparse por ti y… y… No quiero que Steve se vaya.

 

Nunca se ha sentido tan agradecido por una interrupción en su vida. Su vieja grita “¿alguien me ayuda?” desde el recibidor, así que sin pensárselo dos veces se apresura hasta allí. En un ataque de generosidad, coge la bolsa que amenazaba con escurrirse de los brazos de su vieja y le aguanta la puerta abierta.

Debbie sigue descalza, hecha un ovillo en el sofá, los ojos rojos e hinchados. La mirada que le echa su vieja es de esas que dicen “¿qué has hecho ya?”. Últimamente todo es culpa suya.

–Hazme un favor, date una ducha. Apestas a alcohol.– el tono de su vieja parece corroborar su impresión.

 

Está harto de todo. Sólo quiere dejar la mente en blanco. Olvidarse por un instante del mundo y concentrarse única y exclusivamente en el agua hirviendo sobre su piel y el frío de las baldosas en su frente. Cierra los ojos con tanta fuerza que la oscuridad tras sus párpados está llena de moscas blancas. Las sienes le martillean. Oye a Steve gimiendo bajo su peso. Padre nuestro que estás en los Cielos. Ve su rostro enturbiado por el placer. Cuando lo besa, huele a jabón de manos y almizcle. Resigue el vientre de Steve, perlado por el sudor. Puede notar el sabor agrio del semen contra su paladar. No nos dejes caer en la tentación. Bucky se pellizca con fuerza en la cara interna de los muslos hasta que se le saltan las lágrimas.

 

Apenas se molesta en vestirse. Agotado, se tira en la cama y se queda allí, completamente inmóvil. No puede más. Le sigue doliendo la cabeza. Sólo quiere un trago. Todo es tan fácil cuando el alcohol emborrona su mente. Sólo un trago y ya está.

Cuando llaman a la puerta, se limita a gruñir. Su vieja se sienta en la cama junto a él, hay patas de gallo alrededor de sus ojos que no recordaba que estuvieran hace un mes.

–James, esto no puede seguir así.– la voz es suave –No quería meterme, pero mírate. Estás hecho un desastre.

Se incorpora y se sienta junto a ella, la mirada fija en sus pies descalzos. La puerta ha quedado abierta y deja entrar una leve corriente que le eriza el vello.

–¿Qué ha pasado con Steve?– su vieja lo coge por la cintura y lo arrastra hasta que sus hombros se tocan. –Bucky, ese chico ha venido cada día preguntando por ti. Hiciera lo que hiciera, ¿no sería hora de que le dirigieras la palabra?

No sabe que decir. Tanta labia y siempre es en los momentos importantes en los que se queda en blanco y no es capaz de articular palabra. Su madre suspira y está a punto de dejarlo solo otra vez cuando al fin encuentra fuerzas para preguntar.

–¿Steve va a irse?

–El Sr. Hoffman le ha conseguido una beca para estudiar Bellas Artes en Chicago. Ha estado haciendo algunos de los posters de la oficina de reclutamiento. Deberías verlos.– no hay duda de que se siente orgullosa.

Por más que se esfuerce en alejarse de Steve, pensar que realmente vaya a desaparecer de su vida le revuelve el estómago.

–Al menos podrías alegrarte por él,– su vieja le da una colleja –desde la muerte de Sarah no lo ha tenido fácil.

Son buenas notícias. En realidad, son notícias geniales. Steve lejos, dedicándose a aquello que siempre ha querido. Haciendo su vida en un lugar completamente nuevo. Todo se está asentando de una manera tan limpia y sin embargo la mera idea de no volver a ver a Steve es peor que cualquier perversión que pueda acosarlo por las noches.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

  
  
  


Cada tarde se cuela en un solar abandonado acompañado por una botella de Jack Daniel’s, se sienta contra la valla metálica y saca de su billetera un trozo de papel arrugado. Justo enfrente hay un edificio de ladrillo rojo que parece haber visto mejores días. Coincide con la dirección escrita con la letra menuda de su vieja. No parece tan difícil, sólo tiene que subir y llamar. Es el decimoquinto día que se repite lo mismo, pero sigue allí sentado. Las botellas vacías se acumulan a sus pies. Se está volviendo loco. Se levanta tambaleante y se aleja. No sabe qué siente al pensar que hoy tampoco ha visto a Steve.

 

Todos los edificios en Red Hook son tan tristes como los fantasmas que los habitan. El cuerpo de Molly es el único consuelo que se permite. La necesita desesperadamente, desnuda y a su merced. Notar las uñas rasgando piel y los dientes hundidos en su carne, dejando marcas en los hombros y el cuello. Sube las escaleras de dos en dos, el pulso acelerado, las palmas de sus manos sudorosas.

Molly está sentada en su tocador improvisado, ultimando los detalles de su mirada felina con el lápiz de ojos. La perfecta pin-up, casi pornográfica. Carmín en los labios y la falda mostrando más pierna de la que se consideraría adecuado en una dama. Él es el lobo, acechando en las sombras. Se le acerca por la espalda y le estruja los pechos con ímpetu mientras con sus labios posa besos húmedos contra su cuello.

Molly ríe, se levanta y lo besa en la nariz. Sus manos no tardan en buscar bajo la falda, agradecido por la falta de medias. Los polvos con Molly siempre tienen un punto violento. Se besan batallando por el control y acaban contra la pared. Sus dedos hábiles consiguen deshacerse de las bragas. Dios… está empapada. Su mano izquierda se las apaña para liberar su miembro. La coge en volandas y la penetra sin compasión. Molly grita clavándole las uñas en las nalgas.

 

El clímax lo ha dejado con las piernas temblorosas e incapaz de soportar el peso de Molly con sus brazos. Ambos se dejan caer sobre la cama, sudorosos uno junto al otro y con la ropa hecha un desastre. La habitación huele a sexo, el aire viciado con esa nota dulzona que se pega en el paladar y dificulta la respiración. Se levanta de la cama, abre la ventana y se sienta en el alféizar. Observa la oscuridad. Sería tan fácil saltar.

–¿Estás bien?– Molly lo mira con ojos vidriosos.

–Perfectamente.– vuelve a la cama y estira el brazo para alcanzar la botella de Whisky en la mesilla de noche –Eres preciosa.

–Ya has bebido demasiado, cariño.– Molly la coge antes y la aparta.

–¡Tú que sabrás si he bebido demasiado o no he bebido demasiado, zorra!– grita desquiciado, arrancándole la botella de las manos. Sin mirarla una sola vez, recoge su ropa y se larga de un portazo.

En medio de la noche y con las calles desiertas se siente como un león enjaulado. La frustración es una celda difícil de la que escapar cuando el carcelero cada vez pide más y más y más. Mira la botella en su mano. La luz de las farolas crea destellos en el líquido ambarino. Estampa la botella con toda la rabia contenida y estalla en mil pedazos mojando sus pies.

 

La decadencia de los muelles constituye un mundo en sí mismo. Todos los despojos acaban atrapados como ratas en un vertedero. Es fácil encontrar maricones si sabes dónde buscar. Los chavales a veces se dedican a hacer redadas por la zona para divertirse. De cacería en busca de una gacela herida.

Se mantiene siempre en la penumbra, evitando la escasa luz de las farolas. Su cerebro grita que estar aquí es mala idea. A su alrededor, almas en pena esperando el Juicio Final. Algunos no deben tener más de trece años.

 

–¿Cuánto?– lo miran unos ojos verdes enormes. –Hijo de

No tiene tiempo de procesar lo que está pasando cuando nota el rodillazo directo a su estómago. Otro puñetazo vuela en su dirección, pero se agacha a tiempo de esquivarlo y devolverlo. Es el mismo rubio del Old Bar. Aprovechando el momento de debilidad, lo empotra contra la pared. Todo a su alrededor desaparece.

La rabia, frustración y desprecio reprimidos explotan en un beso. Es una pelea sin puños, sólo lenguas y dientes. Apenas son capaces de respirar. Sus manos y las del rubio se debaten con sendas hebillas, desesperados por liberar sus sexos. El razonamiento nublado por los instintos. Su contacto frenético es una guerra por conquistar la carne del otro. El físico le da ventaja. Consigue maniobrar al rubio, dejándolo de cara a la pared, y forzarlo a abrir las piernas.

 

Todo ha terminado en menos de un minuto.

 

Sentado en un callejón, hecho un ovillo, se mira las manos. El sexo no tiene por qué significar nada. Le ha dado por culo a un tío, y qué. Esto es quien es. Mierda.

–¡Joder! ¡Joder!– chilla en medio de la oscuridad.

Pero esto no es lo que quiere con Steve. Un polvo en un callejón, asustado por quién pueda verlo. Mierda. Quiere a Steve. Siempre lo ha querido. Desde que eran niños. Dios...

  
  


Mejor no pensar en lo que está haciendo ahora mismo, inmóvil en medio de la calle, mirando el portal cómo si estuviera ante las puertas del infierno. A escasos metros, Steve debe de estar dormido. Hace horas que la media noche quedó atrás. Sigue notando el zumbido del alcohol embotando su cerebro. Mira la nota en sus manos. Las líneas temblorosas reflejan el estado en el que estaba cuando ha conseguido escribir “Lo siento”. Aquel día hace quince años también le temblaban las manos. Inspira hasta notar sus pulmones ardiendo por el esfuerzo y al fin consigue mover sus pies y cruzar el umbral.

Intenta andar a hurtadillas, pero el suelo cruje a cada paso. Nota la tensión en el cuello y los hombros. Sólo es un trozo de papel pero en sus manos pesa como bloques de cemento.

Mirando hacia atrás, no se arrepiente de haberle robado su primer beso a Steve. Es un recuerdo que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Mira el número escrito en la última puerta del pasillo y con un cuidado reverencial desliza la nota por debajo. Antes de irse, besa la madera carcomida y murmura para sí “lo siento” una y otra vez.


	5. Chapter 5

V

  
  
  


Pervertido. Invertido. Marica. Es lo que es. Puede mentir al mundo y construir su vida alrededor de una farsa pero no va a poder seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo. Por más que rece, su atracción hacia el cuerpo masculino no va a desaparecer. Ya ha perdido demasiado tras el alcohol y la ira. Su madre ha intentado ser paciente, pero sabe que muchas noches se ha dormido con lágrimas en los ojos. Su padre aún no le ha perdonado que jugara con su reputación. Y sabe que Frank ha prometido partirle las piernas. Luego está Molly. No tiene muy claro que va a contarle. Desde luego no la verdad, pero necesita disculparse. Suspira. Es una desgracia como ser humano.

 

Sobrio por primera vez en muchas semanas, se persona ante Molly. Se merece el guantazo. En realidad se merecería que Molly le cerrara la puerta en las narices. Sentados uno al lado del otro, sabe que es lo que ha venido a decir.

–Lo siento– son palabras difíciles de pronunciar sin que suenen huecas.

Molly asiente y le coge la mano.

–No me hubiera importado seguir siendo su sustituta.– sus labios se tocan por un instante. –Me gustas de verdad, ¿sabes?

Bucky la mira con cara de estupefacción, sin comprender lo que Molly le está diciendo.

–¡Oh, vamos!– su risa es jovial –Aún sé cual es mi nombre.

Debe de estar satisfecha, no es fácil conseguir que Bucky Barnes se sonroje.

  
  


Por las tardes, se sigue sentando en su solar. Las botellas han desaparecido. Sigue observando el portal, con sus ladrillos rojizos y se imagina subiendo las escaleras, volviendo a casa después de su turno en los muelles. Ya no trabaja allí, de acuerdo, pero en su imaginación es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Los dibujos de Steve estarían por todas partes, sus dedos sucios de carboncillo. Lo abrazaría hasta que Steve, rojo como un tomate, le suplicara que lo soltara. La habitación sería pequeña y apenas contaría con una mesa y un par de sillas. Y sería perfecto. Pero es realista. Conoce demasiado bien a Steve y sabe que no se va a conformar con nada que no sea la verdad.

 

La verdad no es una opción.

 

Necesita hacer algo. Así que, sin ser capaz de encontrar el valor para llamar a la puerta, escribe pequeñas tonterías esperando que hagan sonreír a Steve. Cosas como: "Eh, mamón, echo de menos que me llames imbécil" o "¿Un perrito en Nathan’s? Invito". Todas sin excepción terminan con un “Lo siento”.

Por Dios… Es Steve, no debería ser tan difícil. Mira el papel entre sus dedos y lee: “Demuéstrales lo que vale un chaval de Brooklyn". Es ahora o nunca. Steve se marcha a Chicago. Respira hondo al pulsar el timbre. Ya no hay marcha atrás. Oye ruido al otro lado y con un chirrido la puerta se abre.

Lo primero en lo que se fija es el labio partido y el morado bajo el ojo. Tiene mal aspecto. Steve respira con dificultad. Tras él, ve una botella de agua oxigenada, algunas gasas y sus cigarrillos para el asma sobre la mesa.

–¿Qué quieres?– gruñe en el mismo tono y la misma postura con la que se encara a los matones.

–Steve, ¿podemos hablar?– juega con el trocito de papel en sus manos.

–¡Ah! Ahora quieres hablar.– Steve alza los brazos exasperado. –Lárgate, Buck.

–No, Steve. Escucha– apoya la mano contra la puerta.

–No Buck, ¡escúchame tú!– grita clavando el índice en el pecho de Bucky –Ya dejaste muy clara tu postura. No necesito caridad de nadie, ¡puedo apañármelas solo!– y cerrando la puerta añade –Buenas noches.

  
  


Con el cambio de mes ha llegado la nieve y la mitad de conductores en Brooklyn parecen haber perdido un hemisferio. Tras casi empotrarse contra otro vehículo, ¡el muy subnormal!, estaciona la furgoneta. En realidad era su viejo quien iba a llevar a Steve a la estación. No tiene claro que venir haya sido una buena idea pero necesita intentarlo una última vez antes de que Steve se marche. Suspira y estampa la frente contra el volante.

Al levantar la vista, Steve está parado en medio de la acera, envuelto en un abrigo dos tallas demasiado grande y con una maleta destartalada a sus pies. Sin pensarlo demasiado hace resonar el claxon.

–¿Subes?– grita medio estirado sobre los asientos para abrir la puerta del copiloto.

Steve lo mira frunciendo el ceño y, sin dirigirle la palabra, coge la maleta del suelo y cruza la calle alejándose del vehículo. Puto cabezota. Salta a la calzada dejando las dos puertas de la furgoneta abiertas de par en par y corre para interceptarlo antes de que pueda alcanzar la otra acera.

  
  


Le pica la espalda, justo debajo del omóplato pero apenas puede mover los dedos de la mano derecha, no hablemos ya del brazo. Se fuerza a abrir los ojos y reconoce las baldosas de la pared, de un verde pálido. Las ha contado demasiadas veces, intentando no pensar en lo peor. Quiere irse a casa. Su madre está sentada a su lado, ojeando una revista, y con pintas de haber dormido poco.

–Bucky,– alza la vista sonriendo y se levanta para darle un beso en la frente –nos has dado un buen susto.

Intenta hablar pero las palabras se apelmazan en su lengua. La boca pastosa y la mandíbula entumecida. Nota el cuerpo pesado y el picor en la espalda cada vez es más insistente.

–Shh,– su madre se sienta en el borde de la cama y le acaricia el pelo –está bien.

 

Al despertar, sigue en el hospital. No recuerda haberse quedado dormido. Hay un reloj de aguja en la pared que marca las ocho. Los pensamientos se escurren en su cerebro, colocado de morfina. Brazo y pierna derechos están escayolados. Al intentar incorporarse nota un pinchazo atroz en el abdomen que lo deja sin respiración.

–Despacio, Campeón– su viejo lo ayuda a recostarse.

Oye a su viejo seguir hablando pero es incapaz de concentrarse. El dolor de cabeza lo taladra desde las fosas nasales, detrás de los ojos y se expande hasta las sienes. Necesita mear. Tiene sed. Le duele la espalda. Recuerda dos faros y un pitido ensordecedor y oír un golpe seco y el asfalto como papel de lija.

–¡Está despierto!– grita la voz de Debbie.

La habitación se inunda de gente en un instante y el ruido se hace insoportable. Debbie corretea arriba y abajo y lo acosa a preguntas que no es capaz de entender. Nota lágrimas deslizándose mejillas abajo. Duele. ¡Debbie, cállate! Debe haberlo dicho en voz alta porque Marion y Becca arrastran a Debbie hasta el pasillo. Desiste en seguir despierto y cierra los ojos intentando que la oscuridad tras sus párpados mitigue el martilleo constante.

 

Los fluorescentes están apagados pero una tenue luz amarillenta ilumina la habitación a través de las cortinas. Aún nota el entumecimiento de la morfina y le cuesta focalizar sus pensamientos. Le cosquillean los dedos pero al menos el dolor de cabeza ha quedado en un murmullo molesto. Steve. Lo ha echado tanto de menos. Está sentado junto a su cama, el cabello de un rubio iridiscente que le da un aspecto angelical. La piel pálida, con las pecas cubriendo su nariz y mejillas. Los ojos, gemas de aguamarina. Nunca nada le ha parecido tan perfecto.

–Ei, Stevie– Bucky susurra, asustado de romper el hechizo –estás aquí.

–Claro que estoy aquí, imbécil.– Steve lo abraza con cuidado de no empeorar su estado.

Sonríe contento de tenerlo entre sus brazos. Steve está llorando.

  
  


   Está cansado de las mismas cuatro paredes, la comida es asquerosa y necesita desesperadamente fumarse un cigarrillo. Quiere irse a casa y sin embargo le aterroriza lo que pasará cuando al fin le den el alta. Durante la última semana, el hospital se ha convertido en su pequeña burbuja. No hay nada como una experiencia cercana a la muerte para conseguir el perdón. Steve no ha mencionado Chicago ni una sola vez y él ha sido incapaz de preguntar.

Sentado en la cama junto a Steve, se distrae mirándole las manos. La silla ha sido invadida por una pequeña radio caoba que ha perdido el lustro del barniz. Bucky tararea al ritmo del trombón de Glenn Miller. Está cansado de las mentiras, pero nunca es un buen momento. ¿Cómo le cuentas algo así a tu mejor amigo? ¡Ah! Por cierto, soy marica. Suspira. Eso quitando toda la parte de “estar enamorado de él”, claro.

–¿Estás bien?– Steve deja el carboncillo sobre el cuaderno de dibujo y lo observa –¿Necesitas que llame a la enfermera?

Niega con la cabeza. Esos enormes ojos azules lo miran con tal detenimiento que a veces cree que son capaces de ver sus entrañas. En esos instantes, las mentiras pesan como una losa que lo hunde y lo asfixia. Es ahora o nunca. Nota los latidos de su corazón contra las orejas. Las palabras se le atragantan. Te quiero, piensa.

–Les habla Jhon Darcy para CBS Notícias, interrumpimos la emisión para informar de la situación tal como nos lo han comunicado: “los japoneses han atacado la Base naval americana de Pearl Harbor, Hawaii y nuestras instalaciones de Defensa en Manila, Capital de Filipinas.”

Su mundo se detiene en ese instante, incapaz de recordar qué era tan importante. Están en Guerra. Los japoneses han atacado Hawaii. El brillo en los ojos de Steve no deja lugar a la duda; va a querer alistarse y hacer su parte. Bucky empieza a reír y reír y reír. No quiere hacerlo y sin embargo sabe que va a alistarse para convertirse en un soldado del que Steve pueda sentirse orgulloso.

–¿Seguro que estás bien?– Steve frunce el ceño, sin entender qué es tan gracioso.

–Perfectamente, Stevie.


End file.
